


Corrupt

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Cheating, Fornication, M/M, Ruined relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Karma's a bitch.Or maybe it's just me.





	Corrupt

"My name is Josh Dun and I approve this message."

I groan as I hear my phone go off blindly searching for it on my nightstand and squinting at the bright screen.

'Carter sent you a video!" my phone notifies me. 

After mindlessly typing in my password incorrectly 4 times, I finally get open to the video. 

As it plays I can make out the shape of seats. He's in a car. The camera seem's to shake almost violently as he pans for another view. 

A male, with black shaggy hair, sits hunched over with Carter's hips on either side of his thighs. My breath catches in my throat as I notice it's Samuel. 

I laugh at how modest he is, covering himself up. Always hating people staring in that area when naked. 

But it dies down as I figure out what exactly is going on. I don't even finish the video, I throw my phone away from myself and throw on my jacket and shoes.

Sneaking out of the house has never been a thought for me. But it has come to it. I clutch my house key and phone in one hand. And a doorknob in the other.

I wince as my bedroom door squeaks open. Fuck my life repeats over and over in my mind. Also not to mention the fucking creaking floor boards. 

I get out quietly and unnoticeable. Surprise. Except for the fact that my mom's snoring might as well covered the sound of the front door. 

I make the 4 block walk to Samuels house. It's 3 am and I'm hoping to high hell his parents are awake. And they are. I come face to face with his father as I throw open their front door.

"Do you know where your son is right now?" Blank faces. Of course.

"His room" Again, of course.

"Nah. He's currently out having car sex with the one and only fuckboy." No need to say Carter's name. Pr obvious. His mom is still blanking.

The front door opens and a smirking Samuel struts through the door, jacket hanging off his shoulders, hair is a mess and painfully obvious hickey's on his neck.

"Nice of you to join us" I mumble. his eyes narrow.

"Why are you here?"

"The video"

I can see the obvious 'oh shit' look on his face. Yeah. oh, shit is right bitch.

"Not sure why you're mad. We're not even together. Your just mad because it wasn't us." 

"I'm mad because you just let Carter cheat in his fiance!" 

The thing that I don't seem to understand is how he doesn't feel bad. He shrugs in response. 

"Nice to know you've become a homewrecker." Wow. Not sure where to hell that one came from, but I don't regret it

"I would advise you to shut the fuck up before your too far gone." 

"Oh sorry, did that hurt your feelings? I hope it did. You're more pathetic than I thought." I feel like slapping him, but that would make the situation worse. I watch him closely as he takes off his jacket. 

His phone peeks out of the pocket and I swiftly grab it without him noticing 

"Mom? Will you take me to Carters?" Laina's eyes widen at me calling her that. "Y-yeah, sure."

I slam the front door shut behind me without any more words, his mother following in suit. Nothing he can say will make it better.

The ride is short. She looks back and forth from me to the road multiple times. "You sure you should do this?" 

"What do you mean?" Feigning innocence.

"Y'know, telling Justin and fucking up what he and Carter have."

I roll my eyes. "Carter already did that. And with your son of all people."

Nothing else was said for the rest of the ride. 

She pulls up the curb of his house after a few minutes. Carter's sleek black Cadenza sits perfectly in the driveway. Anger burns in the pit of my stomach.

"Please think twice about this." She begs.

"Already have. Stay here. It won't take long."

I swing the car door open and step out. 

My heart is pounding and hands are shaking.

My knuckles burn against the hard wood of the door, which surges to my lungs as Carter swing open the front door.

"Fancy seeing you here at....." He leans against the door frame, checking his watch "...three in the morning!" his arms are loosely crossed with a shit eating grin set on his face.

"I left some clothes with Alex yesterday that currently need back. May I come in?" His eyebrows shoot up.

"Why sure. By the way, what did you think of the video I sent?" There it is. The overconfidence that has gotten his ass beat god knows how many times. 

"Actually, it wouldn't load. I was hoping to see what it was. Too bad." I smile as the lie passes my lips. He believes it.

"I can show it to you if you want." 

"Nah, it's ok. I'm not interested anymore." I shrug, walking down the hallway to his room. He doesn't follow, which is a surprise. 

I make it to his room, and the door is wide open.

Justin looks up from his laptop at me, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "What are you doing here? It's 3 am."

"So I've been told," I mutter as I quietly close the bedroom door. 

"You knew that Carter and Samuel were out together tonight right?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Would you let them have sex?"

Justin snorts "Hell no. Why would I let Carter ruin Samuel like that?"

"Well, look at this." I hand him my phone, the video already up from before.

Justin stares at the phone as the video progresses. A sad look on his face.

I feel regret crawling up my throat but It's too late to turn back now.

He tosses my phone back. I wince as he slams his laptop shut. His breathing picks up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown it to you."

"No! Don't be. I'm glad you did. Now I know that I can't trust either of them." He slides his computer away and slowly gets up.

Our shoulders brush as he steps past me. "Can't believe I wanted to grow old with this asshole. Marry him. Have children. Whatever couples do. I feel like such a fool!" 

The door knob slams hard against the wall after he flings the door open. "CARTER A. LEGENDS." My mind races as I hear Justin scream out his name. I run to the safety of Alex's room who is surprisingly awake.

"What is going on!?" She asks, her voice panicked. 

"Carter kinda cheated on Justin with Samuel and sent me a video of them doing it and I kinda showed Justin???" 

She nods flopping back onto her pillows. "Great, now everyone is bound to wake up and is going to want to know what happened"

I nervously step from foot to foot. "Do you have my clothes that I left here?" 

She points in a general direction. I quickly scoop up my clothes and make a run for it. Dashing down the hall and around the corner. I make eye contact with Carter. 

The death glare is given to me. Oh well. Shouldn't have made a shitty choice.

I make it to the car safely, Laina stares as I pull the door shut. 

"What happened?"

"They're brawling it out. No worries."

She nods and starts the car. I pull Samuel's phone from my back pocket. "Can you give this back to Sam?"

Laina nods once again, taking the phone and tossing it on the dash. 

She pulls up in front of my house. A sad look on her face. "I hope things get better for them." 

"I agree."

I hug her goodbye and jog to the front door.


End file.
